A SONIC Journey
by starfiction123
Summary: "Huh…And to think I've been up and down and all around worlds and dimensions from space, to hectic amusement parks, and even Earth…but to miss out on something so important like this?...Can't have that."


A/N: Ok second story here people. Please feel free to check out and review my first one! I could NOT resist doing this one. So enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. SEGA and Sonic Team have the pleasure of that.

* * *

Tension in the room was so thick you couldn't even cut it with a buzz saw. The entire group continued to frown with their heads down at the uttermost disappointment of the Blue Blur. What started as a simple quiet morning, turned out to be a complete let down at the 6 simple words he spoke out of his mouth.

"I' m going away for a while."

Sure those words would be no surprise to them. He was known to be anywhere and everywhere in a matter of minutes with his abilities. Plus, he would be gone and back before they even had the chance to say "Bon voyage".

But his tone…

That oh too serious tone of his spoke volumes of how fatal this subject really was.

"Sonic, a-are you sure about this?" The two-tailed kitsune asked.

"Of course he's sure. That don't make him right though! He's just being stubborn! Might not ever come back for all we know!" The red echidna shouted.

"I'll miss ya too Knucklehead." Sonic smirked.

The echidna just growled in response.

"Sonic are you positive you're up for this?" the silver hedgehog asked as he was still generating power for a chaos control.

"You only know so little information about this place and in such a short time…this could be dangerous!"

"Still gotta do it." The cobalt speedster replied and continued. "Huh…And to think I've been up and down and all around worlds and dimensions from space, to hectic amusement parks, and even Earth…but to miss out on something so important like this?...Can't have that." He shrugged.

Tails's shook his head. "But Soni…"

"NO!" A shrill voice shouted interrupting the fox as she marched her way in front of her crush not caring that she shoved the red echidna a little too harshly out-of-the-way in the process.

"I can't let you go alone! I WON'T!" The rosy pink hedgehog loudly but firmly stated.

"I don't care how dangerous it is… Or if we may never make it back! I'm sticking with you all the way! I'm coming with you and that's that!" Amy boldly declared.

Sonic lightly sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry Ames, but I think you and I both know that this will be too much for you to handle. "

"Th-That doesn't matter! I…"

"You're not gonna be able to keep up with me on this one…"

"But…But…"

Try as she might to insist, she knew he was right. The pink hedgehog looked down sadly but with understanding while lowering the hand that she was going to use to summon her hammer with to make sure that she would accompany the hedgehog with no delay.

"But…Hey…Just in case I don't make it back…"

The soft words barely caught Amy's attention, but the swift feel of lips touching her cheek was not lost on her. Although it ended as quickly as it had started, the pink colored hedgehog gasped quietly while staring wide-eyed at the cerulean hero as she slowly touched her cheek. She blushed heavily, but then came closer to where he stood in awe while gently stroking the freshly pecked area as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

And to her of course it was.

"You come back to me…or you'll be sorry." Amy threatened softly while for once gently embracing the blue hedgehog. Before Sonic could react to the gentle embrace, she pulled away and continued a little louder than before.

"And that's a promise! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Crystal." Sonic winked.

The pink hedgehog nodded in response and stepped back.

Silver sighed and said, "Everything's set in motion, so ready when you are Sonic."

"Thanks buddy. Well…I guess I'll see you all when I see ya." Sonic waved to everyone.

"Chaos knows how long that's gonna be…OW!" Knuckles grumbled but then yelped as Amy elbowed him.

"Take care Sonic and hey…Watch yourself okay?" Tails waved.

The blue hedgehog gave his signature thumbs up then nodded at Silver as they both shouted,

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

* * *

And in that instant, the cobalt hero disappeared from his friends' presence while opening his bright emerald-green eyes to his current surroundings. The atmosphere was a bit chilly as it was night-time, and the stars didn't nearly sparkle as much as the stars from his world did, but that did not deter the hedgehog as he neared the end of his journey.

Suddenly, bright colors of red, light blue, yellow, and black caught his eye as it lit through the darkness. After confirming that the colors were related to his destination, he wasted no time in running up to the entrance. Normally, it wouldn't be like him to think and reflect, but he couldn't help but stand in awe and amusement at the place and wondered if he was ready to fulfill the task at hand. However, after seeing his target on the screen…He knew he was ready and pushed the bright red button…

"Hello! Welcome to SONIC can I take your order?" A polite voice rang from the machine. Sonic leaned up against it casually and said,

"Ha! Love the name! Heard you guys had chili dogs here?"

"Yep, long ones and different varieties including the Coneys." The voice replied.

"Aahh…I See you guys have "_Super Sonic_ "sizes! Sweet! Think I can get the size without the burgers?" Sonic asked.

"Sure! Anything to drink with that?"

"Hmm…The slushies look good…What flavors do ya have?"

"Pretty much any flavor on the screen including mix and match."

"Oh I can mix and match? And I came at Happy Hour time?! Way past cool! Kay, I'll take ten Super Sonic/ Foot long Coneys with a large Strawberry, Blueberry slush." Sonic finished while grinning madly.

"Ten orders sir?!"

"Hmm…You're right. Too low. Make that forty. OH! And don't worry about a to-go bag. I won't need it. Somethin' tells me I'm gonna be here for a while…"

Sonic smiled as he ended the conversation with the restaurant worker and put his hands behind his head at the nearby patio table while waiting for his order. It felt all surreal to him how he could miss such a place, but he regretted not one moment as he took the first bite of his beloved chili-dog.

"Yeah…I'm gonna be here for a while."

* * *

A/N: Okay Everyone...Like I said. I couldn't resist! Lol Love the soap-opera scene huh? Well it is kind of true though. Can't picture Sonic being back home anytime soon with a restaurant that sells his favorite food under his name lol. But yeah did this for fun and was like...Seriously why didn't anyone come up with a "Sonic goes to SONIC" theme? We got "Life with Pizza Hut" and heard a bunch of McDonald's references...but never Sonic :(...Until now so yay! Hope you all liked it! Please Review! Thanks for all the reviews from my first story!


End file.
